


Character Sheet

by MissingLink



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: Clyde is having a rough time filling out his dungeons and dragons character sheet, Token is tired of hearing him whin.//May add more chapters if liked, may change tags if more chapters are added\\





	Character Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I just love the Tyde ship almost as much as I love Creek.

Clyde and Token where sitting in Token's room, the sound of Clyde's pen tapping a paper filled the quiet room. Everyonce in a while, Clyde would let out a strained whin, clearly having problems with whatever he was working on. Token spun around in his desk chair to look at the brunette boy on his floor. After Clyde let out another whin, Token stood up. 

"Damnit Clyde" Token said, moving over to the boy and crouching beside him. "What are you even working on?" He glancing over to the paper, watching Clyde struggle to keep the paper hidden.

"It's my character sheet." Clyde pouted "It's confusing." Token sighed. He knew what Clyde was hiding now. 

"We're getting together to play in two days Clyde." Token said

"I know!" Clyde groaned, shaking his head. "I'm not going to get this done." Token blinked before reaching for the paper.

"Let me see" he said "Maybe I can help."

"No!" Clyde said quickly, snatching the paper out of Token's path. "It's a surprise." Token let out a angry noise. 

"Clyde, if you're going to whin about it, just let me help you!" He huffed, watching as Clyde got a look on his face as he thought. Clyde slowly handed the paper to Token. 

"Fine..." He said, moving closer to Token so the two could work together. 

"Okay" Token said, reading over what Clyde already had. He could smell the shampoo Clyde used, and he could clearly see all of Clyde's features with his close the two boys were. 

"See!" Clyde said after a while "It's too hard!" He continued to whin. Token brought a hand to his head and sighed

"Shut up Clyde."

"I'm sorry!" Clyde whinned "I can't help it!"

"Clyde I swear to god" 

"The words are too hard to understand!"

"Clyde!" 

"And there's so much to choose f-" Token caught Clyde off by pulling him closer to him, the darker boys lips meeting the others. After a second he pulled away, surprised of himself. He didn't know why he did that. His eyes went to Clyde, who we just as surprised as he was.

"W-What?" The boy's eyes were wide and he scooted back a bit.

"C-Clyde." Token whispered "I.. I don't know why.." It took a second, but he felt Clyde move closer to him, a warm hand touching his own.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that" Clyde mumbled before pushing his lips back onto Token's. Token was surprised at first, but he eventually kissed back. When the two pulled away, it was quiet until Token surprised himself again.

"I love you" Token whispered, Clyde smiled to him.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you enjoy this??


End file.
